1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor systems are developed to operate at high speeds, high data transmission rates (or data communication at high bandwidths) between semiconductor devices constituting each semiconductor system have been increasingly in demand. In response to such demands, various pre-fetch schemes have been proposed. Pre-fetch schemes may correspond to design techniques that latch data inputted in series and output the latched data in parallel. To obtain the parallel data, clock signals having different phases, for example, multi-phase internal clock signals are generated in the semiconductor devices and multi-phase internal clock signals are used to input or output the data.